Dream VK
by AnnisyahTaegguk
Summary: " aishhhh...its only a dream you pabo! " - Jk


The sun raising on the sky brightly hitting my bare skin ,waken me up from my deep sleep the night .

Then I nedded up my bed ,then go to shower to go to my very lovely best friend his name is...

" Park Jimin ! " I called the pink haired boy who smaller then me.

The pink haired boy knows that his name being called and immediately looking back at the sound was come only to see his best buddy waving his hand at him,Jimin gives genui smile and quickly run to embrace jungkook in front of people .

" ahhh...I miss u so much " Jimin hugged jungkook tigthly ,make him almost out of air .

" Yahh...let go of me ! " jk yelled,try to get it off Jimin thigth hug .

" uhmmm...why ? " Jimin pouted .

" why ? Its because we aren't 5 years old kids we already grown up ...boys aren't hugging each other ! It embarrassed and people will think that you're a gay " Jk explained but Jimin doesn't really listening all of it .

" But you're a gay ? " Jimin confused .

" N-no I am not ! Who told u that?" Jk said nervously looked at Jimin expression which is

(͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

" I knew it on my own you know :p I being suspicious at u since you never have any interest to girl at all until now ...so I looked further about u and boom you were a gay ! So dont be so naive ! I know gays like it ! " Jimin said clearly , while Jung kook mouth agape.

" I wasn't be a naive person Jimin- hyung , I just dont like you touching me to much...its irritated me , I am sorry hyung but I only feel u as my brother , not else ... " jk explained softly afraid he might make his hyung hurt a bit if he saying hars words . he knew that his hyung kinda sensitive , so he must be careful about what he said towards Jimin.

" oh ... " that's all Jimin said , jk feels a bit sorry .

" so how your life being doing ? any different ? " Jimin said .

Jungkook smile faded until his smile come again a bit .

" Nothing , just like always " jk faked a smile not knowing that Jimin notice it . but Jimin just pretend he didn't notice it because he doesn't want to push his favorite boy in the world to tell everything .

And one thing Jimin always remembered ...

That he will always do absolutly anything just to make his favorite maknae or buddy happy .

So they go hangout like they always do every 2 weeks ,know its already late so they decided to bit goodbye and go home .

" good night jungkook-ah " Jimin said in front of jk house smiling .

" good night too hyung , keep save okay ? " jk said returned the smile .

" arraso , byeee " Jimin said walked away slowly faded off, jk sigh .

Jk get in his house and immediately go straight to his room , then changing his clothes to pajama with a dark blue color ( just like in bst photoshoot ) .

He snake out his phone from his pocket and check if is there any new notification in his phone but there isn't ,only old message .he sighed and locked his phone and put it beside the lamp . its been a years a half since that day and there still no change at all since that times. Even with Jimin who always ready to helpin him it still wasn't enough to cure him from his dark past . sometimes he just wish he could sleep whole day ,weeks , month ,years without worrying about anything .

He go to his sleeping position ,and done he fall asleep already ...

Suddenly he was been traped in a familiar place which is his childhood place but it so quite cause there's nobody there accept him ,he sighed heavily .

" even I a dream I am still alone " he said and decided to walk around until he didn't realize at thing and fall off by banana piles . He fall to the hard floor and groaned , then shocked when he feel a hand in his shoulder . he immediately look the owner of the hand . only to meet the most breathtaking person in his eyes with his grey hair , he didnt realized that he keep lay his eyes to that person for a long time .

" hmm..." The person faked a cough trying to push all the awkward moment away .

" uh...huh ? " Jk responded ,looked the person confusedly who lend his hand to him .

" are you okay ? Let me give you a hand ... " the blonde said gesturing jk to accept his hand and he does.

" I-i am fine , t-thanks " jk said a bit nervous . The person noticed it .

" ahh...dont be so nervous ! Just relaxe...i won't hurt you...I swear to god " he said showed his little finger . Jung kook gulped but keep lending his little finger to the other,locking it . giving the electricity down jk body .

" p-promise? "

" I promise "

Then they keep silent and look at each other eyes ,until Jung kook fell his face is getting hotter so he looked other direction.

" uhmm...my name is jungkook, your n-name ? " Jung kook said carefully .

" Yo nae ireumun V ! haha...sorry i am just joking , hi jungkookie ! My name is taehyung but you can call me V " V said gesturing jk to handshake with him .

" oh...hi V " jk smiled a bit , V returned it .

" let's go , I am tired ..." V said yawned a bit , gesturing jk to follow him and he does.

" where ? " jk asked while following jk behind .

" you'll see " V winked suddenly jk blush a bit , he looked away.

W-weird ...

V looks in this story ...

( a/n : gosh I love his new hair so much w )

Jk look in this story

\- continued -


End file.
